


Seeing Through to the Real You

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Season/Series 06, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz meets with Red and learns that her grandfather's story wasn't true. Although she is frustrated by more untruths in her life, she realizes that she loves Red for who he is to her. They share a sexy, intimate slow dance and this leads to them giving into their feelings for each other.





	Seeing Through to the Real You

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I was inspired by the song “Outside” by Staind: https://youtu.be/mVQpfoqsY8Q  
> I really like this song. Like Lizzie in this story, I used to love it and listen to it all the time in high school. It is best with some bass. I listened to it on repeat while I wrote this fic. lol
> 
> The story also mentions “Million Dollar Man” by Lana Del Rey because I thought it would be cute if they danced to it together:  
> (With lyrics)  
> https://youtu.be/B5H467MnzVs
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters, and I don't make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

 Liz was sitting next to Red in a dimly lit club; he’d taken her there, saying it had the best atmosphere for private conversations. She was enticed by that, and now she was waiting for the ‘private conversation’ to occur. They sipped their drinks and looked at each other. Red’s body language was calm and suave as usual, but his eyes betrayed him; Liz could tell he was worried.

 “So…what’s the private conversation you wanted to have with me, Red?” Liz probed. 

 Red gave her his usual brief smirk, then he looked away and watched people dancing and going to the bar for drinks. 

 “There’s something I need to tell you.” Red said, avoiding eye contact. 

 Liz watched Red take another sip of his drink and she felt nervous; whatever it was, it was important, and it had him rattled. 

 “What’s wrong?” She asked worriedly. 

 Red finally looked into her eyes again. 

 “Elizabeth…” He began. 

 Liz raised her eyebrows and waited in suspense. 

 “I hate to do this to you now, after you’ve found…peace…” He said. 

 Liz now frowned slightly. 

 “…And we’ve been here so many times already, but…I’m not who you think I am. Your grandfather told you a story. He thought it would help you. He did it to put your mind at ease…but it wasn’t true.” He said regretfully. 

 “…What? You’re saying he lied to me?” She said anxiously.

 “Distorted the truth, in order to help you move on.” He said tactfully. 

 Liz shook her head and ran her hand over her face in frustration. She swore under her breath, then she gathered her composure again.

 “What were the true parts?” Liz asked. 

 “That I knew your mother…and that I took your father’s identity.” Red said. 

 Liz stared at him, hoping for more, but it didn’t come. Red took another sip and just stared at her in return. She scoffed in disbelief. 

 “Red…why are you telling me this?” Liz asked. 

 “I felt the need to correct what your grandfather did. He meant well, but…it’s not going to help you. You shouldn’t bring Agnes home yet. Nothing changes after this… _story_. I thought you should know that much, anyway.” Red said. 

 Liz sighed and leaned back, feeling tired of all the lies, half-truths, and chaos in her life. 

 “I’m sorry to shatter your hopes like this, Lizzie, but as I said, you need to stay vigilant. It was nice to feel loved by you, and accepted…but I’d rather have you be safe. If that means you hate me, that’s fine. Your safety matters more than that.” Red said. 

 Liz looked into his eyes for several moments. 

 “…I still love you.” Liz said. 

 They just stared at each other for a few moments again. 

 “I’ll ask you one more time, because I guess it’s a tradition at this point. Who are you?” Liz said wryly. 

 “…Red. Your informant, protector, and irritatingly unshakable companion.” Red said, then he smirked slightly. 

 Liz nodded in resignation; she knew she’d never get the truth out of him, and she was finally ready to just accept that. 

 “Red. I was going to have you be a grandfather to Agnes, after what you did for my mother. Now I don’t know what to do with you.” She said; she chuckled and shook her head. 

 “I hope I can be a friend of the family, at least. I’ll always be your protector, whether you want me to be or not.” He said. 

 Liz sighed. 

 “Friend of the family…” She said, considering it. 

 Red stayed silent, waiting and hoping. 

 “You’re more than that.” She said. 

 Red was pleasantly surprised; Lizzie continued. 

 “It’s the strangest thing. I _still_ have no idea who you are, but we’re so close. And I like having you in my life. And I love you. How is that possible?” She said. 

 Although it was more of a rhetorical question, Red wanted to answer it. 

 “Lizzie, it’s possible because you know me. You know the person in front of you, the person you call ‘Red’. Someone’s identity isn’t their name or their past, it’s more than that. It’s what they _do_.” Red said. 

 Liz nodded, realizing he was right; she took hold of Red’s hand and squeezed it. He grasped her hand; she felt warm and comforted. She had to admit that Red’s actions over the years have spoken volumes; he was passionately devoted to her. He was kind to her, he loved her, saved her life countless times. Despite not knowing his real name or life story, she knew him. She realized that regardless of the mystery surrounding him, Red actually wore his heart on his sleeve when it came to her. Who he was to her, that was the real him. 

 Liz heard a song start, and she recognized it and felt nostalgic. It was “Outside” by Staind. 

 “I used to love this song in high school.” Liz said, smiling. 

 Red stood up and coaxed Lizzie out of the booth. He very easily persuaded her to come closer to him. He gently took her hands and put them on his shoulders; she eagerly put her arms around his neck. Liz smiled and blushed lightly as they slow-danced; it was dark enough in the club that her blushing wouldn’t show. Red noticed her smile, though, and he smiled gently in return. She breathed in his amazing scent and revelled in the feel of his warm hands on her waist. He slid them to the small of her back and they moved even closer together. They gazed into each other’s eyes, then they brought their faces closer; Liz looked down shyly, and she felt Red’s soft lips on her forehead. She looked up again and pressed her body against him as they danced. She felt that he was getting hard. She blushed and became extremely aroused. Liz felt shaky all over with excitement; she held Red closer and nuzzled her cheek against his. He was warm and his face was clean-shaven. His aftershave was intoxicatingly sexy. 

 Red was shocked when Lizzie pulled back slightly and timidly put her lips against his, in a nervous kiss. He immediately pressed into a full kiss, and he felt her hands on his neck, then she rested them on his chest. As he held her lower back, he could feel her quivering subtly all over. Their kissing became more passionate, and Red felt Lizzie breathe heavier as she opened her mouth, inviting his tongue. He gave her a very erotic, heated kiss, with his tongue gently teasing her by slowly and shallowly moving in and out. Lizzie grasped his shirt, and he thought he heard a tiny whimper. The song finished and then “Million Dollar Man” by Lana Del Rey started to play. Liz smirked and let out a little giggle at the aptness of the song. Red kissed her cheek and they continued slow-dancing together. She looked into his eyes and felt hypnotized. She caressed his shoulders and the back of his neck, then she lightly brushed her lips over his. Red began kissing Lizzie passionately again.

 The song ended much too soon, and they stood still, finishing their kiss. Liz was dazed and shaky as they pulled apart and looked at each other. 

 “Would you like to come back to my safe house, Lizzie?” Red said, taking the risk. 

 Liz blushed and felt stunned for a moment, but everything in her was hell-bent on going further with Red. She could no longer resist their feelings for each other, and this was the perfect time to succumb to them.

 “Yes.” Liz said earnestly. 

 “Alright, sweetheart.” He said softly. 

 Liz grabbed her purse and they left the club, then they got into the backseat of a waiting car. The driver automatically started for Red’s safe house. Liz gazed admiringly at Red in the passing streetlights; he smiled at her and held her hand. She felt nervous, excited and almost dizzy. She couldn’t believe she was going to do this, but she couldn’t think of anything she wanted to do more. She and Red had such a strong attraction to each other, it was overwhelming. Red felt nervous and excited, too. He was stunned that their relationship was taking this turn, but he felt like it had been a long time in the making; it was the right time. When they arrived at his safe house, they got out and he let her in. Red locked the door behind them, then he turned to Lizzie, who was hovering nervously. He put his hand on her upper arm in a comforting gesture. 

 “Can I get you anything?” Red asked quietly. 

 “No. Thanks.” Liz said, blushing. 

 Red studied Lizzie’s nervous expression. 

 “We don’t have to—“ He was saying, but Lizzie leaned in and kissed him. 

 Her hands went to his cheeks, so he put his hands on her back and kissed her passionately in return. Liz felt weak in the knees and she was becoming wet as she got more aroused. Red’s kisses were the most erotic, sensual kisses she’d ever experienced. What he did with his tongue, and how he held her strongly just drove her crazy. She had no idea what to expect before, other than he seemed to have many women fawning over him. Now she knew, and she was adding herself to the long list. Liz was very nervous, but she gently opened Red’s jacket and pushed it to his shoulders; he stopped the kiss and took the jacket off. He took his gun out from the back of his belt and put it on the side table. 

 “Would you like to continue this in the bedroom?” Red asked. 

 “Yes.” Liz said breathily. 

 Red wanted to ease Lizzie’s nervousness, so he held his arm out in a gentlemanly manner; she giggled in surprise and took his arm. He escorted her into the bedroom, then they stood in front of each other again. She touched his cheek and looked longingly into his eyes. 

 “I love you, Red…” Liz said earnestly. 

 Red touched his forehead to hers, then he brushed his nose over hers. 

 “I love you too, Lizzie.” Red said softly. 

 Liz ran her finger down his shirt buttons. 

 “I can’t believe we’re doing this—but I want to!” She said. 

 Red smirked. 

 “My sentiments exactly.” He said suavely. 

 Liz giggled, then she timidly undid some of his buttons. She blushed as she saw his chest; she put her fingertips against his chest and ran them down through his chest hair. He wasn’t wearing an undershirt, so after she untucked his shirt and finished unbuttoning it, he took it off and stood there, shirtless. Liz felt very warm, excited and a little embarrassed to see Red like this; this was new to them. She got up the courage to take her top off. She was about to take her bra off when he leaned in and kissed her neck. Liz sighed in pleasure and exposed her neck to him; she put her hands on his warm, bare chest and then she moaned quietly. Liz almost smirked when she felt Red easily unclasp her bra; _smooth_ , she thought. He slipped the straps over her shoulders and she put her arms down so her bra fell on the floor. Red gazed lustfully and adoringly at Lizzie’s bare breasts, then he gently cupped them. He bent down to plant soft kisses on one, then the other. He heard Lizzie hum softly in pleasure. 

 “Let’s get naked.” She said. 

 Red stood upright and smirked amusedly; he was pleasantly surprised by Lizzie’s impatience. He undid his belt and trousers, then he realized he still had his shoes on. He bent down to take his shoes and socks off; Liz noticed his burn scars, and she wondered how it happened. Was it true that he rescued her from the fire? Or was it from something else? She wasn’t sure anymore, but she put it out of her mind. She was in love with this man, whatever his name was, and whatever he’d done in the past. Liz took her shoes and socks off, then they both took their pants off. She bit her lip and blushed as she noticed the way Red’s boxers stood out, barely containing his erection. She felt herself get wetter, and she actually felt a warm gush at her opening when he took his boxers off. Red enjoyed the lustful way Lizzie was studying him. He became rock hard when she took her panties off. She stepped closer and hesitantly ran her hand along his member from base to tip. Liz gaped lustfully as she looked at Red’s erection and felt it in her hand. She curled her fingers around him and stroked him; he moaned quietly, then he captured her mouth in a searing kiss. 

 Liz felt Red guide her towards the bed; she felt it come up against her leg so she reluctantly stopped kissing him to get on it. He followed her as she lay back, and he resumed the kiss as he got on top of her. Liz opened her legs for Red, and he settled warmly against her sensitive flesh. It was tantalizing, the way he just stayed still, pressed against her, patiently kissing her. Liz ground her hips to rub herself on him. 

 “Mm. Lizzie…” Red rumbled lustfully. 

 Liz moaned breathily and continued rubbing against him. She was blushing and she still felt shaky all over; she was so excited, she was close to climaxing already. 

 “Are you sure about this, Elizabeth?” Red asked, wanting to be sure. 

 “God _yes_ , Red.” Liz mewled softly. 

 Red smirked slightly and kissed her. 

 “Alright, baby.” He said quietly. 

 Liz was surprised by the term of endearment; he’d never called her that before. She felt Red lift up and guide his tip between her inner lips to her wetness. She sighed shakily with pleasure and excitement as he gently nudged her opening. Liz was practically writhing impatiently as Red continued nudging her, taking his time to coat himself with her slippery fluid. 

 “Red…” Liz breathed. 

 Liz then felt him slide into her, and she moaned and caressed his back. 

 “Oh, Lizzie…I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” Red confessed. 

 “Me too.” She admitted. 

 Red was taken aback by this, but he couldn’t be any happier about it. He nudged further inside her and he kissed her again. They breathed heavier as he started gently thrusting.

 “Oh god…yes…” Liz breathed in ecstasy. 

 Red gave her a low moan in response, and he nuzzled against her neck and ear. He thrust deeper, and Liz felt him slowly gliding in and out, filling her up and rubbing every pleasurable nerve. She arched up and her breasts rubbed against his chest. Red lowered himself to press his body against Lizzie’s, as she obviously craved being closer. She mewled and he felt her limbs embrace him; she held him tightly and moved her hips to meet his thrusts. He kissed and licked along her jawline, then he put his mouth to her ear. 

 “I love you…” Red whispered intensely. 

 “I love you so much.” Liz purred. 

 Red was elated; he thrust faster, and Lizzie moaned breathily and grasped his shoulders. She was getting wetter and tighter around him, while her breathing got harder. He felt her hands go down his back, then she pulled him firmly while she met his thrusts more enthusiastically. Liz felt Red thrust faster, angled upwards as he went in, rubbing her g-spot. She whimpered and trembled in ecstasy. 

 “Mm! Red!” Liz mewled. 

 She got wetter and began tensing up. Red thrust a bit faster, and they breathed heavily as they got closer. Lizzie was clutching his butt and moving quickly with him, then she grasped his shoulders again and brought her knees up higher at his sides. She kept whimpering, and her tight silky depth was pumping him. Red wanted to watch Lizzie come, so he lifted his upper body and looked at her face as he thrust harder and faster. She was flushed and sweaty, her eyes were shut tight and she was concentrating on the impending climax. He was getting close, too. They were both breathless and frantic. Several moments later, Liz reached a mind-blowing orgasm; her breath caught and she tensed up all over, with every nerve alight. Red heard Lizzie whine intensely, but the look on her face was one of rapturous pleasure. He was so gratified, and he felt her walls undulating on his cock, so he immediately came. He felt the pleasure spike and wash over him as he began spurting inside her. He moaned breathily, and he nuzzled his face into her neck and hair as he emptied into her. 

 They stayed still and began catching their breath. Liz hugged Red, then he lifted up to kiss her. They looked at each other, astonished yet very happy. Liz felt her cheeks get warmer as Red gazed adoringly at her face. She studied him in return. 

 “What am I going to do with you, my international man of mystery?” Liz asked affectionately. 

 Red chuckled quietly. 

 “More of this, I hope.” Red said flirtatiously. 

 Liz grinned and started giggling. 

 “Okay. You can be my protector and my lover. If that’s what you want.” She said, smiling gently. 

 “I can’t think of anything I want more. As long as it’s also what you want.” He said softly. 

 “It is.” She said assuredly. 

 They both smirked and kissed each other again. 

 “We better get some rest.” Liz said. 

 “Oh?” Red said curiously. 

 Lizzie caressed his cheek as she smiled up at him. 

 “Yep. I wanna do it again later…maybe twice. So we’ll need our energy.” She said. 

 Red blinked at her in astonishment; he wasn’t expecting that. 

 “Mm. Perhaps I should’ve bought some energy drinks.” He said humorously. 

 Liz laughed delightedly, then Red gently withdrew from her and slumped on the bed. She snuggled up to him and he put his arm around her. They both sighed contentedly; years of tension, attraction, love and longing had just been released and expressed. They were relieved and happy. They gave each other a loving squeeze, then they relaxed until they drifted off for a nap before their next romping session. 

  **The End**


End file.
